Croissants
by Murasaki no Ningyo
Summary: Watanuki is making some croissants. oneshot.mild lime. DouWata.


**Author's Note: **greetings minna-san! this is the first time I'd ever dared to actually write my fantasies about this couple so I think I kinda went over the top, it's a bit OOC. I'm stuck with my other story so I deviated a bit. I'm an avid fan of this canon couple so "ahem" without further ramblings, feast your eyes on my recent imagination.

Btw, this is also my first oneshot with a lime scene. a bit of lime scene. you don't have to be kind. just give me what I deserve.

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I don't own any of the characters. (sad T_T)

* * *

Somebody should be running towards the kitchen right now. Preferably wearing a full-body battle gear complete with gas mask, bullet proof vest, hand grenades, M16 and of course, the most important gear, the one that would ensure survival: ear plugs.

Why you ask? Because a certain innocent lump of fermented yeast and flour and water and sugar and other secret ingredients is currently under the mercy and attack of a certain dichromatic, loud, bespectacled, dark haired, fair complexioned, pretty, flailing clairvoyant teenage boy. The said innocent lump lay defenseless at a kitchen table, suffering the attack and the massive flattening of a rolling pin wielded by the boy. Whatever it did to deserve such ruthless treatment is known only to the almighty chef assaulting it vigorously, as if it ever did anything to him.

"That stupid moronic insufferable bottomless ignorant shameless oaf!"

After spouting that sentence in one breath, the rolling pin wielder smacked the unsuspecting lump of flour, successfully flattening it.

"_Croissant"_

"_Hmmm-ooohh" The questioning hum ended at a long drawn out moan as skilful lips and tongue sucked a rather sensitive part of exposed throat._

_Fingers clutched at sinewy muscles of a hardened shoulder while the other grabbed at the attacker's soft and sweaty jet black hair. Slim body arching upward to that hard one on top, head automatically inclining to allow better access to that plundering mouth, bi-colored eyes shutting in pure ecstasy._

"…_Uhhmm…."_

_An answering groan from the head just below a delicate chin sent shivers down that petite body under that lean, muscled one. Naked chest, stomach and hips melding into one another while legs tangled in a tight, uncoordinated embrace._

"_hmmm..Dou—me.."_

_Wanton moans spilling from that bruised lips only served to fuel the heat of that hard and wanting body on top. The sucking mouth doubled its efforts, rivalling that of a leech's, travelling further down that hairless, smooth, pale chest, leaving a wet trail and a map of reddened skin in its wake._

"_Ahhhh..!"_

_Hands grabbed that playful head lavishing at a perk nipple. Delicate fingers latched into rumpled hair, the owner not knowing how to thrash with all those amazing pleasure coursing through his sensitive body. The action yet again, spurred the hot body above and encouraged the sucking mouth to do more wonders to this beautiful body beneath._

"_Doumeki..!"_

_The shivers that run down that petite body were so obvious it was cute. Momentarily forgetting how embarrassing their position is as a hot tongue pressed a hardening nub, then lifted only to lick tentatively at the stimulated part, relishing at its hardened state. The hardened nipple was rewarded by a gentle nibble and after it repeating the delicious torture in a sweet ritual over and over._

_The fingers clutched at sweaty hair almost painfully by now as its owner panted heavily, chest rising up and down in an uneven manner, making the head bestowing attention to it tighten arms around slim waist and suck harder on that taut nipple._

_Sweeping one long lick on the abused reddening nub, the body above him rose a bit, disentangling their hips, hovering above him and slowly making its way upward until they are head to head. But the hovering body did not stop there, it snugly fit their bodies, lips just above an ear._

"_I want croissants later"_

The second attack to the pitiful and flat once-lump landed heavily on it again. The adept hands of the boy moulding it into shape shook a bit as memories of what happened last night, or should I say, earlier that dawn flashed unbidden to his mind. He really shouldn't have thought of why he's making a goddammned croissant. Well, why shouldn't he? He had all the ingredients, he knew perfectly well how to make one, he suddenly felt rather hungry, and a list of endless other pathetic excuses he made up to save face, to retain even a glimmer of dignity to his own self.

"Argh! Damn that stupid expressionless cave man! I am not making this for HIM!"

"Hn"

Surprise, surprise. Looks like the rescuer is here, although his success in quelling this angry cat is slim, he is certainly not wearing any gear, no bullet proof vest, no mask, no hand grenades, no M16 and most unfortunate, no ear plugs. The lean muscled man standing by the sink (don't know how he got there unnoticed) lacks all the necessary equipment and clothing to qualify as a dough saver, in fact, he lacked a lot of _other_ things as well.

"What the heck are you doing in MY kitchen you big imbecile? Manners! Have you flushed all your non-existent manners down the toilet? Go grab them, you'll infect my holy kitchen! And where're your clothes you uncivilized ape? HEY! Listen to me oaf!

Looks like the rescuer won't need ear plugs for his long pinky would suffice as a substitute. Still it did not drown out the ceaseless lecture from the rolling pin wielder turned scolding hen mother. Golden eyes held furious bi-colored depths, irritating the smaller teen further.

"What are you staring at? Get out! Get moving! Put some clothes on for kami's sake!"

The smaller teen shouted himself hoarse, his voice cracking in some parts as his abused vocal chords tried to keep up to its owner's unrelenting energy. It couldn't be blamed for failing though, after a whole night's session of panting, moaning and screaming and _other_ things, this excess throat activity just proved beyond human capacity.

"You said I look better naked"

Eyes widened as big as saucers at the remark.

_Nimble fingers pulled at the obi chord holding the white garment in place._

"_I thought you like this on me?" a husky voice penetrated the sweet silence of the small room. Two warm bodies playing a sensual game stood close to each other at the corner. Too close. _

"_I said it looked good on you. You look better without it." Fingers holding the chord parted, allowing the gift to fall on the floor, the cloth parted, revealing a chiselled chest. And more._

"Why you—you lecherous pervert!"

Arms flailing wildly, spraying the whole place with flour and chunks of dough, the petite teen run out of relevant retort to the bold remark of that naked man in front of him. Blush spreading from face to chest as he tried his best not to look at that sun kissed throat, the muscular chest, the perfect abs, the hard biceps—

"Argh get out! Before I smash you with this big, long and hard rolling pin"!

A smirk worked its way to that stoic face. It could mean a lot of things but rest assured, none of them appealed to the man brandishing a rolling pin. It could very well be an evil plan, in which it always is.

"Big, long and hard eh?"

The flailing stopped as another batch of rushing blood made its way to the seer's face, turning him redder, if that is even possible.

"_Are you ok?"_

_Worry laced that husky tone, its owner's hand rubbing the sides of the smaller one in front of him. Despite having that wonderful heat envelope him, he just had enough thought and care for the boy he's holding to control his primal instinct to just thrust mindlessly into that welcoming warmth. He just had to bite his tongue every time the body encasing him shifts a little as it tries to adjust to his length._

"_y-yeah, move it." A quiet pant escaped those abused lips as the body around him relaxed gradually. He still refused his need though, he wouldn't want to hurt this precious person he's holding._

"_damnit doumeki! I said move it!" slim body retracted around him, fingers clutched his shoulders as smaller hips moved back almost dislodging his member from that tight warmth. But before it could go any further, he thrust forward, burrowing his member to the hilt once again in a rather abrupt manner. Both bodies stilled for a moment of mind-numbing ecstasy as the unexpected actions brought them closer and deeper than imagined._

"_Aaahhh!" a sweet moan bordering on a scream broke the night's reverie. Followed by uneven pants and deep breaths._

"_Big.." that sweet lips gasped and the worried face actually cracks up a narcissistic smile._

"_bastard..uhhh…move"_

_He complied greedily._

"You're blushing"

Of course the bastard just had to be tackless and so goddamned irritating.

"Because you're a bi- moronic shameless pervert!"

"hn"

"I'm not one of your kind you cave man! I did not understand that inhumane response!"

"You understood perfectly well last night"

Third battalion of blush coming through.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH! SHUT UP!"

"_uhh….hn"_

_Amber eyes blurring as eyelids threatened to close over them, hand resting on top of the blue and golden eyed seer. He refused to close his eyes and miss that cute blush, that lewd expression, that pink tongue working to pleasure his most intimate self._

"_hnnn…watanuki.."_

_He felt that hot mouth close over his cock completely, taking it so deep he swore he could feel the other's throat. He swallowed hard as well when he felt the other man swallow. The sensations were more than he ever dared to imagine._

"_..hnn!"_

_The head moved back, sucking hard as it go. He could feel a burning coil at the pit of his stomach, not knowing if he could last but he refused to release it anyway. He wanted that mouth to do more, it's not enough, he wanted more._

"_ahh…hnnn"_

_The other teen released him with a pop and looked at him through those half-lidded glazed eyes. He just felt his heart stop as the boy smiled at him, a real, genuine, heart-melting, beautiful smile. Too preoccupied by seeing such an endearing smile, he was taken by surprise when the smaller teen blew at his dripping cock, effectively weakening his knees and catching him off guard._

"_Uhhh…!"_

_A tentative lick at the head that quickly turned to quick sucks and tonguing of his slit, with a delicate hand pumping his base and the other fondling his sensitive balls made him groan louder._

"_Kimi..hiro…hnn!"_

Pleased with the alluring blush adorning his lover's face, Doumeki inched closer to the fuming teen. Smirk widening when he saw a panicked look cross the pretty boy's features. He didn't know how many times the boy had blushed, it might even be there permanently, but he enjoyed being the cause of it.

"Y-you! I said get out..I'm making your croissants oaf!

He stopped a few centimetres from the seer's face. Looking at him hungrily, thinking about croissants are the last thing in his mind right now. Doumeki leaned forward and bit an earlobe.

"My name is not "you", it's not "oaf" or "stupid" either" he said huskily, the same tone he used when they did _that._

"Shi-shizuka.." a small whimper caught at the smaller teen's throat as a hand wandered shamelessly over an apron clad body.

A smirk.

"Better."

Clothes starts to pile at the floor.

"and oh"

-hands halted from pulling down boxers—

"It's not 'faster' either"

_The archer hit his prostate once more. But it was not enough; he wanted to feel that blinding pleasure again and again and again. _

"_Kami…faster Shizuka! Faster!"_

Agile hands caught the rolling pin before it struck anywhere. At least the flattened dough on the table is saved. For now.

* * *

**A/N: **phew... *sweat drop* at least I finished it. so, what do you think? should I write more or should I just stop this freaking non-sense because obviously no one liked it.

*looks longingly at the review button*

I'm gonna go get some croissants

have a junjou day minna-san!

[listening to Eyes Like Yours]


End file.
